The Frostiron Shuffle
by SadieBloo
Summary: I feel so bad for succumbing to peer pressure. Well, here you go. I will put my ipod on shuffle about ten times.. no, twenty times, oh what the hell, as many times as I feel like. And these little ficlets shall be the result of the songs that come up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I have succumbed to peer pressure. I just feel like I'm the only one not to do this yet. -sigh- here you go.**

**Song 1: A Heart Full of Love, from Les Miserables**

****Loki walked(nearly skipped) home from school. He had butterflies in his stomach and his head was spinning with beautifully stupid thoughts. It had been a normal day, just like all others. Until the bell rang at the end of ninth period, he had rushed out of his classroom and then **_BAM!_ **He was knocked flat on his ass as he had turned a corner. He was mortified, but then he looked up into the most amazing, sharpest hazel eyes he had ever seen. "Hey are you okay?" asked the owner of said eyes. "I.. I.. Loki.. is me... gah.." he said, clamping his hand over his mouth, which just couldn't form the right words. "Dude, I think you might have to take him to the hospital?" "I didn't think I knocked into him that hard." scoffed the voice of the angel. "I'm.. sorry. I'm fine." Said Loki, standing up.

"Are you sure?" asked the boy. Loki nodded quickly. "I'm Tony. Stark." said the other boy, who appeared to be almost just as dazed. The world seemed to slow as the two stared at each other. "Ehem.. right, I should go." said Tony. Loki nodded in agreement and went home, feeling an absurd need to run and dance and sing. But then he realized he wasn't in a Disney movie. That didn't bother him too much, as long as he got to see Tony tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes, I am a fan of Fun. Well here you go.**

**Song No. 2: We Are Young.**

* * *

Tony was tired. Among many other things right now, but the one feeling that just felt the strongest right now... was tired. He was at a club with his friends. And a year or so ago, he would have loved this. This was his element. But Tony just felt tired, and wanted to go home. All noise in the room faded and everything seemed to go in slow motion when he looked over at the bar. There sat Loki. Beautiful and amazing as ever. Tony felt a stab of guilt when he saw the dark circles and broken expression on the man's face as he drank away his troubles. Tony knew he had broken Loki's heart. He was the only person Loki had trusted and cared for. He had broken down several layers of armor that the god had built around him. Only to crush him. To say the truth, Tony hadn't gotten flat out drunk since the 'incident'. Every time he did, it just reminded him of that night. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

Some man kept talking to Loki, getting very close to him. Too close for Tony's liking. And apparently for Loki's as well. Loki weakly tried to push the strange man away, but the god had consumed enough alcohol to kill three humans. Tony's heart ached for Loki. He knew Loki would never forgive him for cheating on him, but the least he could do was make sure that he was okay. Tony walked up to the man, flashing him a charming smile and telling him to get lost. It took quite a bit of threatening-look-battling, but the man left. Loki looked up at Tony with tear filled eyes and tried to push him away in the same way he had the other man. Loki tried to stand up and walk away, but he ended up losing his balance and falling down in a faint.

Tony cradled Loki against his chest, carrying him down the sidewalk to his apartment. It was one in the morning, but the city that never sleeps was still buzzing with life. Tony's heart pounded as he looked down at Loki's sleeping face, placing a kiss to his forehead. He carried him ten blocks to the apartment, where Loki had been living since he left Tony. Tony fished in Loki's pocket for the key, bringing him inside and carrying Loki to his bedroom. Tony tucked Loki into bed. He took a moment to just stare down at his Loki.. no.. not his Loki. Not anymore. It took all the strength Tony had to tear himself away and walk out the door, locking it behind him so he couldn't return even if he wanted to. Which he knew he would.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the lack of dialogue in this little drabble. -sigh- I know... Angst... sorry, jeez.**


End file.
